


Coworkers

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Canon Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: David reflects on the people he works with.





	Coworkers

His dad had often talked about coworkers, mostly in the context of real life parables on the importance of getting along with everybody. Papa didn’t have to deal with the things that David did — the shuffle in Skittery’s step as he complained about being blamed for some misdeed he hadn’t committed for the tenth time that hour, Bumlets standing on the Horace Greeley statue doing what appeared to be jumping jacks for no reason that David could discern, or the fact that Jake, who had been so quiet when they’d first met that David hadn’t even noticed him, was in fact an insufferable gossip. Jake, of course, had been the one to come across David and Jack in the alleyway where they’d been involved in a very specific kind of nothing at all which to most bystanders would look like something very significant, and which, if David was going to be honest with himself, had almost felt like something significant. 

It had been nearly a week now and nothing had happened, though David kept waiting for the blowout. Instead, when he sat down with a bunch of the other fellows for lunch at Tibby’s, Mush took a seat next to him, and with a few quiet words and an arm slung over his shoulder, showed David that he was very lucky to work with the people he did.


End file.
